


My Shower “Theory”

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t mind the relationships, F/M, Not serious theory, Read the actual thing to understand, Shower theory, thank you, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Not really a true theory but it’s complex
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Severus Snape, Fleur Delacour/Viktor Krum, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Rubeus Hagrid & Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid & Severus Snape, Viktor Krum/Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	My Shower “Theory”

Um so when snape and Harry are dueling in the half blood prince what if after snape revealed he was the half blood prince Harry was like so YOU’RE the one who helped me with potions? and got me the liquid luck? and is playing a great role in the possible destruction of Voldemort?! and snape is like ye and Harry’s like them why did you kill Dumbledore and snape explained it was planned and snape was like oh crap hagrid is in danger and they rushed to hagrids hut and helped hagrid and hagrid was like wut is snape doing here Harry and they explained it and they went back to the castle and they met Hermione and they explained to Hermione the stuff and Hermione was like oh my gOD is that your mum Harry! and sure enough it was and apparently she didn’t die and lily and snape revealed to Harry that snape was his real dad and Harry fainted and snape walked over to Voldemort and was like u little butthole and then Voldemort turned into fleur delacour and snape was like what the heck and fleur was like I know eet is u viktor and snape turned into viktor krum and Harry walked over like oh hey fleur hey krum and they was like Harry we’re sorry but we’re your parents and Harry was like what the heck and they said they were in their 30’s when they entered the triwizard tournament and that since fleur was half veela she ages well and krum didn’t even look 18 and then Hermione walked over and was like hey viktor!! and then viktor broke the news to Hermione and she cried and ran over to ron who confessed to her but she said but I love pansy Parkinson and ron was like welp I love blaise zabini and Harry was like wait fleur you’re Voldemort and she was like yup and he was like why u come after me your own son and she was like I was trying to come after ur mother and he was like why and she was like idk and then Harry killed ron for making Hermione cry (even though he didnt) and he and Hermione ended up together but Harry broke up with her and Cedric was somehow still alive so he ended up with Cedric and then I got out of the shower


End file.
